1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricant and, particularly, to a straw biolubricant comprising straw biomass oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lubricant comprises mineral oil and additives, including anti-foaming agents, dispersants, antioxidants, cleaning agents and rust inhibitors. Conventional lubricant is used on various machines, such as engines of vehicles, in order to prevent machine parts from being attrite and to prolong the service life of the machine parts.
The conventional lubricant comprises a significant amount of mineral oil, being a distillate of petroleum. The mineral oil in the conventional lubricant properly maintains a viscosity of the conventional lubricant, and thus, it is sufficient to form a thick oil film on a moving interface of the machine parts for avoiding possible collision. However, the viscosity of the conventional lubricant also increases the coefficient of friction (COF) of the conventional lubricant, leading to an increase of the temperature on the engines of vehicles due to additional heat generated by excessive friction on machine parts. Accordingly, the conventional lubricant has trouble resulting in abrasion of the machine parts and reducing the service life of the machine, if machine parts regularly work under a high temperature. Furthermore, the conventional lubricant has high consumption.
In additional, mineral oil in waste conventional lubricants will contaminate ground and water resources, resulting in damage to the growth of living organisms, such as plants and aquatics, and even leading to death of those living organisms. Also, the additives in the waste conventional lubricant usually have a chemical poison, which increases incidents to various diseases on humans due to minutely exposure to noxious gas comprising the additives.
Hence, there is a need for an improvement over conventional lubricants by lowering the coefficient of friction, as well as the chemical poisons therein.